The Future War
by acevilla
Summary: When a cruel Slytherin prank goes wrong, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, are sent to the future, during the horrid years of the War against Voldemort. Join them, as they battle for their lives in an era certainly not meant for them…


Hello, everyone! This is not my first Fan Fiction of Harry Potter, but to tell the truth, I haven't written since last summer. So, I could say this has been my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction of the year 2004. I hope everyone enjoys this story, as well as this first chapter, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please, the one thing I ask my readers to do is review. That's probably the reason why I didn't continue my previous three stories: no one responded. And so, if you do happen to enjoy this chapter, please let me know by reviewing. Everyone loves reviews! I hope this story works out, because I think it's one of my best ideas yet! Thanks, so much!

Title: The Future War

Rating: PG-13 (for cursing and violent scenes)

Shippers: R/Hr .::. H/G .::. D/OC

Summary: When a cruel Slytherin prank goes wrong, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, are sent to the future, during the horrid years of the War against Voldemort. Join them, as they battle for their lives in an era certainly not meant for them…

Disclaimer: Do I _look _like J.K. Rowling? Let's see: Filipina, short, black hair, brown eyes…nope don't think so. Therefore: don't own nothing! Except for original characters!

-           -           -           -           -           -           -          

**Chapter 1**

****

"You won't believe what I found in my attic during the summer…" a low voice said to the three Slytherins in the compartment with him. Cold, gray eyes looked up to see, disappointingly, only one pair of eyes staring back at him.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" The voice barked louder. Finally, the other two boys looked up, startled, while the last pair of eyes just rolled, annoyed that the boy ignored the fact that she was staring at him in the first place.

"Yes, Draco, _I'm_ listening! Now, what did you find?" screeched the irritable voice of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco Malfoy, all six feet, two inches of him, stood up. He walked a few steps to where his bag lay on the red, plush seat, and unzipped it. Reaching into it, he pulled out a black, dusty, tattered book. The other three Slytherins looked from Draco to the book curiously, wondering what dull-looking object could grab the attention of Draco at Malfoy Manor. He sat down across from three once again, and opened it.

"What is it?" a short, goofy-looking boy asked. Draco's eyes shot up to glare at the one who had spoke.

"Give me a minute, will you, Crabbe?"

"How is your father, Draco?" the other goofy-looking, yet taller boy asked quietly. Draco's glare turned from Crabbe to Goyle. They never really knew when to shut up. Pansy rolled her eyes, knowing what his reaction would be.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, anger almost searing through his nostrils. He wondered if his father had ever got out of Azkaban. Ever since he was caught and locked into that hellhole by stupid Potter, he never heard from him again. Draco was confused: he didn't know whether to feel relieved or upset.

His eyes turned to the book he held in his hands, and he immediately began to turn the pages.

"This, my friends…" Draco started, continuing to sift through the book, and putting on his best 'intriguing' voice he could muster. "This is a spell book, used by some of the darkest wizards in the 18th century. I was up there one day, don't ask me why, and I found it in an old chest."

His friends still continued to look at him curiously. "Check out some of these spells. I've never seen half of them before. Their ancient, and some are very powerful." The three Slytherins looked at him and nodded, yet expected him to get up and go over to them. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I said, get up here and look at this…" Draco replied, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes, of course, Draco." Pansy seemed to bow down, as she shot up and half flung herself to the other side of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle scurried over as well, pushing Parkinson over and sitting next to the blonde Slytherin. Together, they continued to look over the numerous Dark spells in the dusty, old book Draco discovered that summer.

-           -           -           -           -           -           -          

Somewhere on Platform 9 ¾, four Hogwarts students walked toward the Hogwarts Express, their luggage and belongings stored safely on the train. Two girls were seen chatting in front of two boys, continuing to take the last steps on board.

"Please tell me you _did not _say something stupid…" a jet-black haired, emerald-eyed boy sighed, looking at his best friend with pity.

"Oh, of course I did!" a tall, red haired, blue-eyed boy said, somewhat grimly. "I answered: 'You're a lifeguard, eh? Well, I'm glad you know how to perform CPR, because…" His ears began to burn bright red.

"…because _what_, Ron?" Harry asked, fearing the worst.

One of the two girls walking in front of them, a cute looking witch, stopped and turned around. Her bright, red hair gleamed, and her blue eyes dazzled with delight. "…because you take my breath away!"

Harry looked at Ginny Weasley with his mouth wide opened, as she began to laugh teasingly. He looked back at his friend with pleading eyes, disbelieving what the younger girl just told him.

"Please, Ron, please tell me you didn't use that line…" Harry begged his friend. Ron's ears continued to burn a bright red as he shrugged.

"Well, she was really pretty. I couldn't think of anything else…" he answered. Harry rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. The other witch in the front turned around, laughing cynically.

"That's the worst pick-up line I ever heard!" Hermione retorted, laughing gleefully as her brown eyes danced with amusement.

"Shut up! I don't see _you_ getting any guys!" Ron shot back. Hermione stopped laughing, and she glared at him.

"Oh, please. I have no interest in immature, stupid boys. Once I find one _worthy, _just you watch." Ginny was seen smiling proudly and nodding her head, as if she felt the same exact way. "And besides, I have better things to worry about!" Hermione answered back.

"Like what? Writing to Vicky?" Ron challenged, referring to Victor Krum.

"NO! Like preparing for our NEWTS…" Hermione responded. The truth was, Victor and Hermione were writing less and less to each other. He kept promising to visit her, but with his crazy Quidditch schedule, it seemed he never found the time.

"Right, which we take at the _end _of _next year!" _Ron pointed out again.

"Better now then never and failing, which is what _you'll _probably do!" Hermione shot back.  And with that, she grabbed Ginny's arm, who was glaring at her brother, and walked briskly away. Ron's eyes followed Hermione's retreating back, and then shrugged.

"Whatever. Come on, mate. Let's go find a compartment." Ron nudged Harry in the arm, and they walked after the two girls. The two girls finally settled on a compartment on the right, as the two wizards followed them in. They placed their handbags on the ground, and took their seats as they heard the train assistants begin to yell, "All aboard!"

-           -           -           -           -           -           -          

A dark-brown haired witch shot through the brick barrier as she heard the train assistant yell, "All aboard!" Her honey brown eyes searched around frantically, looking for someone-anyone- to help her. She decided to head for the train, as the assistant began to make sure all Hogwarts students we on. With her messy ponytail bobbing up and down, she ran over to the assistant, pushed her belongings into his arms, jumped on the train, and opened the sliding door to where the compartments were located. Only a few seconds later, the train lurched forward, beginning its journey to the school.

She noticed that no one else was in the long row of the train. She shrugged, figuring the rest of kids were already seated in their compartments. Caydence knew she didn't want to stand throughout the whole train ride, so she decided to find a place she could sit herself. Walking a little more down the aisle, she held her breath, and chose a compartment on the right. Hoping for the best, she slid the door open, only to be greeted by four turning heads.

-           -           -           -           -           -           -          

Draco once again turned a page in the black, dusty book. His eyes skimmed the page, trying to see if any of the words seems familiar to him. Pansy giggled loudly, and pointed to a spell on the page. Draco's eyes shot at her, annoyed.

"Oh, this is a good one, Drakie!" she said, nicknaming him. "Imagine if you had this cast on you? This fills your lungs with water, and immediately you start to drown!" She laughed shrilly. All three boys held their hands up to their ears, irritated by Pansy. He elbowed her to shut up, and turned to the next page.

"Oh, I actually performed this spell on one of my house-elves." He pointed to a spot on the page. The words read _Pitchalco Forwario_.

"Oh, what does it do, Drakie?" Pansy swooned. Draco had to swallow down the nauseating feeling in his throat.

"Don't call me that, Pansy." Draco said, gruffly. After seeing her eyes widen in embarrassment, he continued. "I decided to try this on Serpa, one of my house elves. I found out that it makes you frozen in place while the rest of the day goes by in an intense speed! So, while I held the spell for what seemed like five minutes, to her, it seemed she was going through ten hours of the day!" Draco waited, as Pansy screeched a laugh, Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "She ended up puking her stupid little brains out for hours! Probably from motion sickness! It was hilarious!" Draco joined in with the chuckles.

"Oh, how I would _love_ to put that filthy little Mudblood through that treachery! I'd laugh in her _face _when she starts puking!" Pansy screamed with delight.

"For one time, I'll agree with you, Pansy. I wouldn't mind putting Potter through hell…" Draco looked up, thoughtfully.

"And the Weasel. Don't forget about him." Goyle added gruffly.

"And, you know…it wouldn't be hard. I could teach you lot. I mean, after all, I _did_ manage to teach myself…" Draco added boastfully.

"You're so smart, Draco!" Pansy continued to suck up to him. He rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"All right, gather around, you idiots. I have a plan…" Draco drawled, as they all leaned forward in anticipation.

Just then, their compartment door slid open, and a nervous-looking girl stood in the doorway. All four heads turned as they acknowledged the unwelcomed visitor.

"H-hello. Do you mind if I sit with you?" the girl asked, shyly. Draco took a mental step back, absorbing the girl's presence in front of him. Her dark-brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and her face was slender, but older. Draco wondered who she was, for she certainly wasn't a first year. The girl began to shift from foot to foot, feeling the penetrating gaze of all four pairs of eyes.

"Who are you?" Pansy barked, rather harshly.

The girl looked surprised for a second, confused of the unknown coldness thrown at her. She regained her composure and answered, "I'm new here."

"We figured that. What's your name?" Draco asked, sounding meaner than he intended. But he didn't care: he loved when other people feared him.

The girl's gaze shot from the girl's icy glare to the blonde boy's. She swallowed nervously as a feeling of uneasiness crept from her feet to her chest. "Caydence…"

"Caydence _what?_" Draco asked, standing up. He advanced toward her with small steps, enjoying the pure horror and fear plastered on the girl's face. Purposely tightening the muscles Quidditch honored him with on his toned body, he looked as big and menacing as ever.

"Um, Caydence Bellator." She mumbled quietly. She glanced up and gasped, seeing the gray eyes of the blonde boy filled with horrible malice and hatred. She never knew a person could have such cold, cold eyes. From the right of her, she could hear a compartment door sliding open. Taking a glance down the long aisle, she noticed a cart with all sorts of goods and assortments piled on top. Two boys walked out of the compartment, asking the woman for something from the cart. Caydence watched as the boys paid for two butterbeers, and instead of walking back inside, they stood outside of their compartment, leaning on the wall, drinking and talking.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" the cold voice barked. Caydence's attention was directed back to the nasty boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Sorry…" the girl mumbled. Draco retorted with a laugh. He knew it was his job to make every newcomer's life a living hell, but making the girl apologize to him this early in their meeting made his efforts that less complicated. It seemed the stupid girl was wrapped around his finger already!

"Bellator, right?" Pansy asked, standing up next to Draco. They all watched as the nervous girl nodded. "Sounds familiar…" her eyes began running up and down the girl, straining to remember where she had heard the name. The girl began to blush, as Draco rolled his eyes, seeing Pansy trying to recollect a memory.

"Don't hurt yourself, Pansy…" Draco mumbled. However, Pansy's pug face lightened immediately.

"I remember!" She instantly smirked. "Bellator…you're the one whose parents died in that Death Eater incident. Stupid Muggles, what do you expect from them?" Pansy shrugged as Caydence shot her head up at the girl, her eyes flaring instantly.

 "Yeah, I know where I saw your name before." Pansy continued, smirking. "It was in the Daily Prophet. You're parents were in the wrong place, at the wrong time. They were killed, and then you had to move to England, where your Aunt lives."

"Yeah, so?" Caydence boldly answered. The girl's eyes narrowed at the newcomer's response.

"Shame…" Pansy drawled on. " Stupid Muggles…they probably deserved it." Pansy smiled evilly as she saw the girl slowly begin to break down, tears forming into her eyes.

"You shut your mouth. You had no idea…" the girl defended her parents.

"Shut up, you filthy little Mudblood. Frankly, we _hate_ you. You're not welcomed here. Leave…" Draco interrupted her, speaking in a low menacing tone. The girl's eyes flared, blinking away the tears. She knew that term the boy called her; it was the worst thing to be called ever.

Caydence turned to her right, tears returning to her eyes. She started to walk away when she heard that cold voice call after her: "Stupid Mudblood!" And the other two boys and one girl in the compartment screeched with laughter. Caydence quickened her steps, her vision beginning to get blurry. Up ahead, she could still make out the outlines of the two boys, one with black hair and one with red. She couldn't see their expressions because they were too far, but she knew they heard what that blond-haired boy called her: she could tell they were looking straight at her.

She took a deep breath, and suddenly could hear the girl's voice behind her. "HEY!" Caydence, knowing she shouldn't, turned around anyway.

"Don't let us _ever _see your face ever again, you ugly Mudblood. Or else you'll end up just like your parents!" Pansy screeched, and went back in the compartment. Then, she slammed the door shut. Caydence jolted as she heard the bang of the door, and fled down the opposite way. Ignoring the two boys who were now clearly gaping at her, she ran past them, accidentally knocking the red-haired boy's butterbeer all over his robes.

The boy yelled out in frustration. "What the bloody hell…" But Caydence didn't care. She fled down the aisle, opened the sliding door at the end, and continued to proceed into the next boxcar. She finally found an empty compartment on the left, and threw herself into it. Slamming the door behind her, she curled onto the plush seat, and cried the rest of the way to her new school.

-           -           -           -           -           -           -          

**Well, that was Chapter One! I know it was pretty slow, but you _had_ to be introduced to Caydence and that spell book. It's vital to the story! LoL! But I do hope you review. I would really love to continue this story, but if I feel people don't like it, I guess I won't. So, tell me you want me to continue by reviewing! It'll only get better, I promise! So please, review! Hit that button! Thanks! Amanda**


End file.
